Generally, computing systems may employ a number of software components and network services conforming to one of any available communication structure, protocol, or model. Additionally, service provider networks may offer many services conforming to any desired proprietary communication protocol. Furthermore, client applications may exist outside of a service provider network. The client applications, such as client applications implemented by third parties, may attempt to communicate with one or more network services within the service provider network. If a client application attempts to communicate directly with a network service, the proprietary communication protocol should at least generally be adhered to by the client application in order to establish communication.
However, if the proprietary communication protocol is not well-implemented by the client application, the client application may not be able to communicate with the associated network service correctly. Furthermore, if the proprietary communication protocol includes information that the service provider network desires to keep secure, full documentation of the proprietary communication protocol may not be desirable.
The disclosure made herein is presented with respect to these and other considerations.